


Craig Inca Pirate

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Et si Craig Tucker avait fait partie de l'équipage de Barbobèse...
Relationships: Clyde Donovan & Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 2





	Craig Inca Pirate

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Clyde faisait une crise de larmes, loin de là.  
Son meilleur pote était bien placé pour le savoir puisqu'ils étaient amis d'enfance, le premier véritable ami qu'ils s'étaient fait dès le début de leur scolarité et le seul ami à emporter sur une île déserte pour continuer dans cette symbolique. C'était d'ailleurs lui, Craig Tucker, l'unique exception qui arrivait à aussi bien consoler ce pauvre petit Clyde Donovan à toujours si bien mériter son surnom de crybaby. Sexy and cute crybaby comme se permettait de le rectifier Clyde pour sauver les apparences et son statut de garçon le plus mignon (et comme le pensait peut être Craig...).

Sauf que là ils étaient sur un sinistre (dans tous les sens du terme) bateau pirate commandé par le Capitaine Cartman, un détail important sur lequel il ne fallait pas lésiner. Surtout lorsque le fameux capitaine, dont le titre de son aventure pourrait se nommer idéalement Barbobèse, ordonnait à un des membres de son équipage qu'il avait décidé de désigner comme son homme de confiance qui ferait les sales boulots (malgré son discutable costume de pirate Inca) de prestement faire taire ce bébé pleurnichard.  
Cet être pathétique faisait honte à l'image des pirates, bafouait leur code d'honneur avec ses larmes méprisables. Et allait surtout décourager tout leur maigre équipage que Cartman avait dû trier sur le volet en étant armé de tout son bon sens tellement les véritables pirates étaient durs à trouver quand des roux et des juifs voulaient être de la partie et portaient encore plus malheur que les lapins ! En particulier un pirate qui se nommerait Kyle Broflovski, à tout hasard...

Voilà pourquoi, malgré son enthousiasme touchant et le zèle naïf dont il avait fait preuve depuis le début de cette aventure, Clyde méritait de subir le châtiment. Ce châtiment, précisément. Pire que le supplice de la planche. Une punition à la Craig Tucker comme l'avait fait savoir l’intransigeant Cartman à ne vouloir aucun débordement au sein de son équipage. Aucune larme de bébé stupide, aucune plainte de petit garçon trop crédule, aucune parole négative de gamin idéaliste, plus de Clyde Donovan qui de toute façon était un lâche. Un élément encombrant. Un poids mort. Même pas assez bon pour être de la chair à canon.

En y réfléchissant bien, Eric Cartman considérait qu'il avait surtout accepté de rallier Clyde à sa noble cause de vie de pirate pour être sûr que Craig se joindrait à eux. À chaque fois que ce grand amateur de tacos trouvait un jeu cool et décidait d'en être avec tout son enthousiasme de petit garçon naïvement curieux, le fan de cochons d'Inde suivait naturellement son meilleur ami en restant le plus souvent septique si l'idée venait d'un des membres du groupe de Stan. Sans oublier de gratifier Cartman d'un de ses célèbres doigts d'honneur à la Tucker quand ce gros lard disait une connerie. Que c'était une attitude de pd soumis de suivre bêtement ce connard de Clyde, par exemple, dans toute la sagesse et le discernement d'Eric Cartman.

Justement, toujours guidé par son immense sagesse et peut être l'envie malsaine de créer un froid dans une si belle amitié, ce gros con lui demandait indirectement d'humilier son meilleur ami Clyde. Et pas juste en lui faisant une petite réflexion taquine comme le faisait parfois le gamin au bonnet péruvien pour asticoter son complice. Là non plus, ce n'était plus pour jouer.

Un brin déstabilisé, Craig se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais fait de doigt à son pote. C'était même une certitude. Une évidence.  
Bien sûr, il était incapable de se souvenir de combien de réponses à la Tucker il avait servi à ses divers interlocuteurs, enfants et adultes confondus (mais jamais les animaux, ça c'était un code d'honneur bien à lui), par contre le gamin se souvenait très bien de tous les doigts bien placés qu'il avait pointé devant les inconscients à s'être moqués de son meilleur ami Clyde. Ça, le gamin au bonnet péruvien s'en souvenait toujours avec un petit plaisir bien légitime après tout puisque c'était parfaitement normal de prendre soin de son meilleur ami...! Enfin, de prendre soin de Clyde, tout simplement. Une chose aussi évidente que prendre soin de Stripe, même si c'était deux cas bien différents mais importants à leur manière.

De ce fait, manquer de respect aussi gravement à ce même meilleur ami, en bafouant les principes de leur amitié et le code d'honneur des Tucker concernant leur droit de réponse, le perturbait.  
Quoique, se retrouver face au doux visage de Clyde, suppliant, baigné de larme, le nez dégoulinant et reniflant... Adorable en somme, n'était pas mal non plus niveau perturbation. S'il avait pu, s'il n'était pas présentement grimé en pirate Inca à avoir chèrement payé sa place dans l'équipage, Craig aurait sans hésité pris son ami dans ses bras. Pour le réconforter comme ils le faisaient toujours quand l'un des deux compères étaient mal. Bien que Clyde en abusait plus souvent pour offrir tout simplement des câlins plein de tendresse et d'affection à son ami adoré qui le traitait de bébé mais lui rendait toujours son étreinte avec la même force émotive. En se disant avec la même émotion que ce n'était vraiment pas si mal d'être (peut être) gay tellement c'était agréablement magique d'échanger ce genre d'étreinte avec un gars.

D'ailleurs, durant le périlleux voyage en avion, Craig s'était laissé entraîné par son imagination en se demandant si ça existait les pirates gays, puis en imaginer dans des situations romantiques et épiques avant même de savoir une réponse qu'il n'aura probablement jamais, il y avait des choses qui resteraient dans son esprit...  
Tout comme il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à son meilleur ami, pointer devant son nez une insulte suprême à leur amitié qui n'y survivra pas tellement Clyde était sensible. Et Craig aussi, même si ce dernier ne le montrait pas. Mais qu'il allait sûrement devoir le montrer au cours de ce désagréable moment où son statut de pirate était bel et bien sur la fameuse planche. Le dernier rendez-vous avec toutes les réflexions existentielles... Cartman était oui ou non un bel enfoiré malsain au point de vouloir briser une sincère amitié. Perdre la face ou perdre Clyde...

Sans le vouloir, le capitaine Cartman avait été l'homme de la situation face à cette crise pire qu'une mutinerie. En menaçant Craig de le jeter par dessus bord s'il ne lui obéissait pas et ne châtiait pas ce abruti de Clyde, Eric avait légèrement inversé les rôles et permettait enfin à celui qui refusait de se considérer comme son sous-fifre de profiter de l'occasion. Ainsi, au lieu de gentiment obéir comme un gentil petit Butters bien crédule quant à la gentillesse toute relative de ce gros lard égoïste, c'était justement à ce cher Cartman que Craig Tucker avait décidé de faire un doigt en ajoutant qu'on ne lui donnait pas d'ordre.  
Juste à temps, Kevin avait fait preuve d'un esprit d'initiative et de réflexes à forcer le respect, en intervenant avant que leur capitaine perde patience et jette ces deux mauvaises graines de pirates à l'eau comme nourriture aux requins, à l'aide de paroles pleines de bon sens d'après le thème de leur jeu puisque en effet une telle insolence et irrespect des règles était bien gravé en lettre d'or sur le code sacré des pirates qui vivaient justement sans règle et contrainte !  
Agrémentant le tout d'une petite citation directement tirée de Star Wars, pour laquelle Cartman l'avait sèchement remercié. À moins que le très respecté et respectable capitaine Barbobèse acceptait mal de se faire gentiment remettre dans le droit chemin (et à sa place) par un simple petit pirate asiatique de seconde zone. Et en prime entendre le petit rire si peu discret de Clyde Donovan, moins pire que celui de Butters mais parfait pour faire esquisser à Craig son plus beau sourire sincère (et soulagé) depuis le début de cette mésaventure loin d'être terminée...


End file.
